


El  vuelo del sinsajo

by carla_gray



Series: Secretos del 12 [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carla_gray/pseuds/carla_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un lugar como el distrito 12, todo el mundo tiene sus secretos.</p>
<p>Hay secretos a voces, secretos en susurros que muchos prefieren ignorar y esos otros secretos... aquellos que absolutamente nadie conoce y los que lo hacen, guardan celosamente. Como, por ejemplo, que Madge Undersee le pasa a Haymitch bebida de contrabando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El  vuelo del sinsajo

En un lugar como el distrito 12, todo el mundo tiene sus secretos.

Hay secretos a voces, como el hecho de que el Quemador es en realidad el mercado negro del pueblo o que Gale Hawthorne y Katniss Everdeen saltan casi todos los días la valla para ir a cazar al bosque.

También están los otros, los secretos a susurros, esos que los pocos que los conocen fingen ignorar...

Como, por ejemplo, que Haymitch Abernathy, el único campeón vivo de los juegos del Hambre que queda en el 12, antes de ser un borracho de ojos vidriosos y lengua acerada era un joven apuesto e inteligente, con familia y novia.

O que la mujer del alcalde, adicta a un sinfín de drogas, fue una joven llena de vida con una preciosa hermana gemela, Maysilee Donner, asesinada en los mismos juegos de los que Haymitch se proclamó campeón.

Y también están esos otros secretos, los que absolutamente nadie conoce y los interesados guardan celosamente.

Por ejemplo, que Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde, ciudadana ejemplar pese a sus escasos doce años de vida, se escapa una vez al mes a la Aldea de los Campeones a pasarle a Haymitch un alijo de bebida de contrabando.

Pero bebida de calidad, no esa bazofia con la que él se envenena. Claro que no es que Haymitch sepa apreciar la diferencia.

¿Por qué lo hace?

Porque Madge es una de las pocas ciudadanas del 12 menores de veinte años que ha visto el segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco de principio a fin. Y lo ha hecho por su tía, esa mujer que tuvo el mismo rostro de su madre y a la que, por lo visto, ella también se parece.

¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con Haymitch? ¿Es por pena? ¿Por clemencia?

A veces, porque Madge también vio la triquiñuela que le consiguió la victoria al campeón y sabe lo que le costó la misma: madre, hermano, novia. Y lo que no sabe, lo que ni siquiera puede llegar a imaginar, es el horror de haber visto morir a cuarenta niños a tu cargo durante casi veinte años.

Pero, a veces, es porque le odia y quiere ayudarle a matarse más rápido. Porque cualquiera de los dorados rizos de la cabeza de su tía Maysilee vale más que ese borracho, cobarde y vencido. Porque su tía tenía más derecho que él a haber sobrevivido a esos juegos, a residir en la aldea de los campeones, a tener hijos y a verles crecer...

Sin embargo, ese día, Madge no va a verle por ninguna de esas dos razones: va a verle porque tiene miedo.

Porque ese año ha cumplido doce, su nombre entra en el sorteo por primera vez y mañana será la Cosecha.

Tiene miedo de que su nombre salga elegido para ir a morir a la arena y no puede compartirlo con nadie más.

Oh, sí, lo ha intentado: con su madre, que se hizo un ovillo antes de huir a uno de sus sueños de morflina. También con sus amigos del colegio, pero o están más asustados aún que ella o se ríen de sus temores...

Como ese idiota de Gale Hawthorne.

Pero el peor miedo es que una parte de ella quiere ir, desea ser elegida. Es decir, no hasta el punto de presentarse voluntaria, porque Madge no tiene tendencias suicidas, pero, de alguna forma, está preparada para que eso pase.

De alguna forma, se ve así misma en la arena, con el precioso broche del sinsajo de su tía, volando, no hacia la victoria, sino de regreso a casa.

Cuando llega a la casa de Haymitch, el hombre está sumido en uno de sus sueños etílicos, tan profundo, que Madge se pregunta si sigue con vida. Tras comprobar que sí, decide limpiar un poco (al menos una silla para sentarse) mientras él se despierta.

Para cuando Haymitch abre los ojos, Madge está cómodamente sentada en una silla limpia repasando sus deberes.

-Vaya, vaya. La pequeña Undersee... ¿A qué debo el honor? –gruñe a modo de saludo, con su sarcasmo de siempre.

Sin dejarse impresionar, Madge señala con la barbilla la caja de refinado alcohol que ha dejado en uno de los rincones de la habitación.

-Debiste dejarlo y largarte... ¿O es que quieres algo más?

-Mañana... –Madge vacila, no sabe como decir lo que quiere expresar.

-Ah, la cosecha –comprende Haymitch-. ¿La pequeña Undersee teme ser la elegida? ¿Tantas teselas ha comprado?

El tono es el mismo que el de Gale: burlón y sin un ápice de comprensión. Las mejillas de Madge se tiñen de rojo por la ofensa y de repente sabe lo que quiere decir.

-Está mi tía. Tú y yo sabemos que al Capitolio le gustan mucho las... sagas de tributos. Sobre todo, si sufrieron un trágico final en la arena que hizo subir la audiencia.

“Sagas de tributos”, así las llamaban. En realidad, consistía en el hecho de que si tu hermano mayor, o pequeño, o tu primo, o tu tío, o tu padre, había participado en unos juegos, o incluso vencido, tus probabilidades de ser tributo aumentaban lo mismo que si hubieras comprado diez teselas.

¿Trágica casualidad? Si alguien creía que el Capitolio dejaba algo tan importante como la elección de los tributos al azar, bueno, ese alguien no estaba en esa habitación en aquellos momentos.

Sin embargo, Haymitch vuelve a reír.

-En ese caso, no te preocupes: gracias a mi, los que estáis emparentados con los tributos del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco tenéis inmunidad. Creo que ni entráis en el bombo.

-¿Cómo? –Madge le observa con incredulidad.

-Piénsalo.

Y Madge lo piensa, más bien, lo recuerda.

Ese año, todos los distritos tuvieron que enviar el doble de tributos. Además de Haymitch y su tía, había otra chica y un chico.

La chica era huérfana: su madre murió cuando ella nació y su padre durante un accidente en las minas. Por cruel y despiadado que sonara, todos lamentaron su muerte pero nadie la echó de menos.

El chico... era otra historia. Greendale era su apellido y tenía seis hermanos. Uno de ellos, el que le seguía en edad, ostentaba el récord del 12 de “más teselas obtenidas por una sola persona”. Sin embargo, nunca fue elegido tributo.

¿Por qué?

-Tendrían que poner las imágenes, para hacerlo más emocionante, decir que ella participó. Que se alió conmigo... –Haymitch se interrumpe y, durante unos segundos, parece irse lejos de allí, más aún que cuando Madge entró.

Está en la arena, con Maysilee.

¿Llegó a enamorarse de su tía? A veces, Madge se lo pregunta. Aunque sabe que él tenía novia, porque habló mucho de ella en las entrevistas previas a los juegos, pero hay momentos de los juegos... Tal vez no fuera amor, pero había algo entre ellos, un lazo que ni la muerte ni los años ha logrado disolver.

-Tendrían que mostrar como ganaste los juegos –concluye Madge.

-Algo que llevan muchos años tratando de ocultar –asiente Haymitch.

Y así, de un plumazo, sus miedos a ser tributo casi desaparecen, junto a los sueños de hacer que el sinsajo de su tía vuelva a volar sobre la arena.

-Es mejor que te vayas y nunca vuelvas a verme –gruñe hoscamente Haymitch.

Madge le mira con expresión herida, pero entonces se fija en los ojos del campeón: grises y cargados de preocupación.

Está pensando en su madre, en su hermano, en su chica y en Maysilee. En que todas las personas que le han importado algo a Haymitch han sido asesinadas, directa o indirectamente, por el Capitolio y no quiere que Madge se una a la lista.

Para evitarlo, Madge debe desaparecer de su vida antes de que llegue a importarle. Antes de que alguien sepa que ha llegado a importarle.

-Sí, es lo mejor –y con una última mirada, la pequeña Undersea desaparece de la vida de Haymitch.

Al menos, durante cuatro años y un día.

Haymitch apenas la reconoce cuando se la cruza en el Edificio de Justicia, lo que sí reconoce es el broche que lleva en la mano: Maysilee lo llevó a la arena y él mismo logró rescatarlo de ella para entregárselo a su hermana. Es natural que su sobrina, que se le parece hasta el punto de doler, lo tenga.

Ella capta su mirada interrogante y contesta a la pregunta no formulada:

-Es para que le dé suerte a la tributo, a Katniss Everdeen –hay algo en la forma en la que pronuncia su nombre, haciendo fuerza en él, dándole a entender que debe recordarlo, prestarle atención.

Como si el broche no fuera suficiente.

Madge deja a Haymitch en medio del pasillo y va hacia el cuarto donde Katniss espera. 

Sabe que es correcto que sea ella quien lleve el broche, no sólo para que su tía la proteja, sino porque si hay alguien que puede hacer que el sinsajo vuelva a volar sobre la arena, esa es Katniss Everdeen.


End file.
